princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Yanagi
Renji Yanagi (柳 蓮二, Yanagi Renji) is a 3rd year regular at Rikkai Dai and is known as one of the Three Demons (Sannin Bakemono). He is a childhood friend of Sadaharu Inui, from Seigaku. He is known as the Data Master. Background Yanagi usually plays in singles, but sometimes in doubles. He is the friend and former doubles partner of Sadaharu Inui, having been known as the "Professor". He keeps his eyes perpetually half-closed just as Inui hides his eyes behind his thick glasses. He is Inui's rival in using Data Tennis, having taught Inui in the first place. In New Prince of Tennis, reveals that he learned the Data Tennis from Mitsuya Akuto. Appearance Yanagi is a tall middle schooler with a bob cut hairstyle. He is often seen with his eyes slightly closed and he rarely opens them. His eyes are brown. Personality Yanagi is quiet, mysterious, soft-spoken and and has a somewhat acid sense of humor though he is somewhat more approachable than the aloof and serious Sanada. Still, Yanagi can be as rough as the other Demons (Sanada and Yukimura) when required; in the manga, he once hit Kirihara for asking him a stupid question in public, and also asked Sanada to slap him if he lost against Inui. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Yanagi and Inui attended the same Grade school and together formed a powerful Doubles team that went undefeated. They then decided to find out which one of them was the stronger one, so they decided to have a match which finished 5-4, which they vowed to continue. However, Yanagi moved to Kanagawa which meant they did not see each other for 4 Years, 2 Months and 15 Days as calculated by Inui. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yanagi won the Nationals in his freshman year at Rikkai Dai along with Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou. One Year Prior To The Storyline At the start of this year, during tennis club training, he meets Kirihara and utterly defeats him. Yukimura and Sanada do the same. Yanagi won the nationals for the second time in a row, this time, in the Award photo is Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yagyuu Hiroshi. Regionals Rikkai Dai's Kirihara, Yanagi, and Sanada appears watching the Kanto Regiona's Round 1 match between Seigaku and Hyoutei- Tezuka and Atobe's match to be exact. They stay and watch Ryoma's match with Hiyoshi as well. It is interesting to note that during this appearence, the Rikkai tennis uniform appears red. He played doubles with Sanada against Fudomine and won. Later, he played singles against his childhood friend, Inui but lost. Nationals Yanagi pairs up with Kirihara for the D2 match against Inui and Kaidoh for the National Finals. When Kirihara goes into Devil Mode after Kaidoh hits him, Yanagi allows his teammate to continue on in that state, though he calms Kirihara down when Kirihara steps and breaks Inui's glasses. Yanagi does not stop Kirihara from hitting Inui, but tells Inui to give up because the match was pointless. They then win as the Seigaku pair forfeits, angering a Fuji who played S2 next against Niou. U-17 Camp RenjiU17.png RenjiU17Kirihara.png|Yanagi against Kirihara in their tie-break. Yanagi arrives to the U-17 camp with all of the other Rikkaidai regulars. He notices after watching Momoshiro's planned match that they should watch out for the coaches. He pairs up with Kirihara during the Tiebreak elimination match, and was 1 point away from winning but then forfeits the game. He tells Kirihara that he needed to stay behind in the camp, saying "crawl higher," and then leaving with Sanada while his teammates looked on. Yanagi realized that Kirihara had to grow in order to lead the Rikkai tennis team to the Nationals next year. Yanagi then leaves with the rest of the middle school losers and trains in the mountain, where he plays with the middle schoolers against the losing high schoolers on the court with an irregular bounce due to its topography. However, he and Inui use their Data tennis and play the high schooler until it was 2 vs. 3 this was an unfair competition as in reality, the Middle Schoolers had won due to the High Schoolers haveing far more players on their team than the middle schoolers giving them the unfair advanatage. The Middle School losers are then forced to sleep in the cave due to losing this encounter so tightly. The next challenge involved having a baloon attached to all the members of the Mountain training's waist, both Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers. The Middle Schoolers return back the main U-17 Camp, and although it isnt shown, completely defeat 2nd Court and send them away from the camp. Yanagi faces his Data Tennis teacher Mitsuya Akuo the All-Japan Junior No. 17. He utterly loses despite giving his best, Mitsuya effortlessly outplays him. Mitsuya then arrogantly challenges Inui Sadaharu who played audience between Mitsuya defeating Yanagi. Inui however, defeats Mitsuya, but Yanagi is seen wearing the No. 20 badge. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Data Tennis - A style of tennis based on data gathered on the opponents. Inui also uses this style but Yanagi is able to calculate further than him even being able to predict what people are saying. Kamaitachi - A super high speed slice that changes direction midair. While releasing what appears to be wind blades that stagger the opponent. Cicada - A drop shot similar to Tezuka Kunimitsu's Zero Shiki Drop. The ball rolls toward the returner after landing. Trivia *In the Musical, he is played by Kento Ono and by Yūki Yamaoki. *His birthday is one day after his childhood friend's, Sadaharu Inui, June 3rd. *He is the tallest member of Rikkaidai. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:Data Tennis Users Category:Kanto Players Category:Junior Selection Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles